Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2r-3+6r}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {2r + 6r} - 3$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {8r} - 3$ The simplified expression is $8r - 3$